Devuélveme mi alma Completo 7 cap
by CherryBlossomSS
Summary: Sakura encuentra a Sasuke, por fin ella encuentra su razón de ser y vuelven a Konoha, pero Sasuke se siene inseguro y ella teme que vuelva a irse.  -  Se puso la cinta en la frente, entonces fue como si yo ya hubiera conseguido mi propósito.  -


Devuélveme mi alma

Capitulo 1

-Sakura, debes ir al país del Agua. Tienes una misión altamente secreta de asesinato – Comentó la impasible hokage godaime Tsunade-sama.  
>Yo como AMBU asentí sin rechistar. Últimamente habían demasiados enemigos para la villa que debían de ser eliminados.<br>-¿Y se puede saber a quién tengo que eliminar? Tsunade-sama- Pregunté.  
>-No te lo puedo decir aun, tú y Naruto iréis a la frontera del país del Agua donde otro AMBU os dará más información. – Contestó la hokage con el rostro completamente inexpresivo- Lo único que debes saber es que es una persona altamente peligrosa que tiene en mente destruir Konoha.<br>Asentí.  
>Al día siguiente Naruto y yo partimos desde Konoha para encontrarnos con los demás AMBU en la frontera de país del Agua en aproximadamente tres días.<br>Los dos corrimos sin parar, descansando lo justo, hasta llegar al pequeño asentamiento de los AMBU días después.  
>Naruto dijo:<br>-Venimos aquí sin ninguna información. Solo sabemos que tenemos que acabar con alguien. ¿De quién se trata?  
>Los demás AMBU nos miraron con preocupación. Uno de ellos con la voz muy cautelosa respondió:<br>-Es un shinobi de rango S, usuario del Sharingan.  
>En mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer ideas inconexas.<br>Sharingan, Uchiha, Konoha, venganza…  
>Dos posibles nombres me rondaban por la cabeza uno era el de Uchiha Itachi y el otro era el de Uchiha… Sasuke. Un nombre en el cual me dolía pensar.<br>¿Pero cuál de los dos se trataba?  
>Naruto se quedó blanco. Supuse que él estaría pensando en lo mismo que yo. Después de un largo segundo reaccionó.<br>-Un Uchiha… pues habrá que ver de cuál de los dos que conocemos se trata.  
>Uno de los AMBU dijo:<br>-Esta noche dormiremos aquí y mañana nos dirigiremos al punto dónde se encuentra el enemigo.  
>Los dos, Naruto y yo asentimos automáticamente pero en realidad no teníamos ninguna ansia por dormir así que la noche se presentaba larga y angustiosa para ambos mientras yo creía soñar en unos ojos rojos como el rubí que aparecían y desaparecían entre los arbustos observándome.<br>No, me convencí para que eso fuera un sueño.  
>Me froté los ojos y dirigí la vista hacia la cremallera abierta de la tienda de campaña, hacia la oscuridad. Entonces percibí una sombra que se reflejaba en la tienda por la luz de la luna.<br>¿Quién sería?  
>Salí del saco de dormir, cogí un kunai y me levanté decidida.<br>Salí de la tienda y entonces ocurrió y todas las piezas y pensamientos inconexos comenzaron a encajar.  
>Una silueta alta y fuerte, bañada por la luz de la luna apareció en medio del campamento, con su pelo negro mecido por la ligera brisa nocturna y sus ojos rojos e impenetrables que me atravesaban como si emanaran rayos X.<br>Las palabras de mi mente se acoplaron como un puzle Konoha, venganza, Sharingan, Uchiha…. Sasuke.  
>Sí, este nombre hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera y que la herida que se alojaba en su interior se hiciera más grande y dolorosa.<br>-¿Eres tú Sasuke-kun?- Conseguí articular a duras penas por la conmoción.  
>-Sakura…- Calló-Sé que venís a matarme.<br>-Lo sé- Solté apesumbrada- Yo no sabía nada, vine aquí con escasa información a propósito, pero aun así habría venido igual. ¿Qué pensabas hacer en Konoha?  
>Yo me había quedado con los pies pegados en la tierra por el shock mientras que Sasuke se movía hacia a mí.<br>Yo mientras apretaba mi kunai impregnado por un potente veneno.  
>-Quería recuperar lo que es mío. Y tu ¿Qué haces con ese estúpido kunai? ¿Crees que me vas a matar con solo eso o qué?<br>-Pues con este kunai voy a intentar recuperar mi alma Sasuke – Dije desafiante, mirándole a sus ojos. Entonces pude leer cosas que él jamás habría manifestado verbalmente como dolor o falta de algo, algo que él realmente necesitaba y anhelaba- Y tu ¿Qué necesitas recuperar? Veo en tus ojos que es bastante importante.  
>-Sí, es muy importante. –Sus pasos cada vez se acercaban más en mi dirección- Pero mátame antes, mátame. Entonces recuperarás el alma que yo te robé.<br>Él se acercó más, tanto que casi podíamos rozar nuestras caras. Esa proximidad aceleraba mi corazón.  
>Alcé la mano y apunté a su corazón con mi kunai, mi mano temblaba, yo no podía hacer eso, había esperado ese momento toda mi vida y ahora iba a acabar con él para siempre.<br>Puse la punta del kunai apretando su pecho pero este se me cayó a sus pies, ocasionando un gran estruendo en mis oídos como si se me hubiera caído el mundo encima. Las lágrimas comenzaron a anegar mis ojos.  
>-No ahora no- mascullé rabiosa.<br>Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban cada vez más y Sasuke me miró desconcertado.  
>-Pues si no vas a matarme, creo que haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.<br>Entonces las lágrimas cayeron como torrentes por mis mejillas. ¿Iba a matarme?  
>Él acercó su cara hacia la mía y de forma inesperada para mí recogió mis lágrimas con un beso y las saboreó.<br>-No sabes lo que he sufrido yo por esto, Sasuke- Susurré.  
>-Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con un vacío en tu cuerpo y no saber cómo puedo llenarlo. Entonces me di cuenta que necesitaba algo como tú.<br>Con su pulgar me alzó la cabeza y puso sus perfectos labios sobre los míos.  
>En ese momento pude sentir su boca ardiente, pude sentir como descargas eléctricas provenientes de sus dedos impactaban sobre mi piel allá donde él tocaba. Mi cuerpo se derretía y se deleitaba ante aquel manjar de suaves caricias pero de salvajes besos que no nos dejaban respirar.<br>Finalmente como si una eternidad hubiera pasado ante mis ojos, recobré el aliento.  
>-Sasuke-kun, no te vayas. Sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro así que hoy sí que no te voy a permitir que te vayas…- Supliqué.<br>Sasuke me miró a los ojos. Esta vez no eran rojos, eran negros y magnéticos.  
>-Y qué quieres que haga. Sabes que ya no soy bien recibido en Konoha.<br>-Cualquier error se puede enmendar, a parte Tsunade… supongo que si te tengo bajo vigilancia no pondrá ninguna objeción- Dije sonriendo.  
>-Bueno pues entonces…<br>Me tomé eso como un sí y le abracé sin pensar. Dejé una nota a Naruto contándole todo lo ocurrido y nos fuimos rumbo a Konoha, en dirección a un nuevo amanecer.

Capitulo 2

Volvimos los dos hacia la villa tranquilamente, intentando descubrir que eso no era fruto de mi imaginación si no que era totalmente real, que Sasuke-kun estaba allí, conmigo dando un paseo a través del bosque y yo cogida de su brazo como intentando que no se escapara, que no huyera…  
>-Sakura, me haces daño- Dijo él, pero no en tono de queja, sino en un tono de aprobación e incluso divertido.<br>Automáticamente me solté, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, aun temía que se esfumara. Al ver mi cara de susto, dijo sonriendo:  
>-Si quieres hacerme el brazo papilla sigue apretándome el brazo de esa forma, allá tú. Quien diría que tuvieses tanta fuerza.<br>-Lo siento. -Murmuré sonrojada.  
>Entonces solo me limité a cogerlo suavemente de la mano, temblorosa, aunque sabía que eso le incomodaría igual. Aunque hubiera venido a por mí y aunque me hubiera besado sabía que seguía siendo el mismo frío y callado Sasuke de siempre.<br>Pero yo lo amaba así, en toda y cada partícula de su ser.  
>Él sonrió otra vez mirando firmemente a la luna llena y sujetó más firmemente mi mano, ese hecho hizo que la sangre subiera a mi cara avisando a Sasuke de cómo me sentía en esos momentos, entonces él soltó una carcajada y habló:<br>-Para ser tan buena shinobi como tengo entendido que eres, no eres capaz de ocultar para nada lo que piensas y lo que sientes.  
>Entonces me acordé.<br>-Norma número 25 de los shinobis "No importa la situación en la que se encuentre, un Shinobi jamás debe mostrar sus emociones. Lo más importante en el cumplimiento del deber es no permitir que las lágrimas afloren a los ojos…" -Murmuré acordándome de todas las veces que había violado esa norma.  
>Sasuke volvió a reírse:<br>-Típico de ti, la teoría siempre a punto y sin pensar. Pero veo que la práctica la llevas un poco mal.  
>Fueron pasando los tres días con la lentitud que necesitaba para saber que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.<br>Había acabado con Orochimaru, se había unido a Akatsuki, había matado a su hermano, había fundado una especie de grupo llamado Taka para acabar con Konoha, había cometido muchas atrocidades en todo ese tiempo y solo por un único móvil. La venganza.  
>Pero él confesó que había cambiado, aunque la parte sensata de mi cabeza me decía que debía ir con cuidado, que él aún era el enemigo, que tal vez todo eso era una trampa para poder entrar a Konoha como si nada, pero la otra parte de mi cabeza, la del corazón, ahogaba mis pensamientos racionales y se limitaba a pensar que él había venido por mí, que finalmente él sí que tenía sentimientos y que se había hartado de todo aquello.<br>Pero mi parte irracional aunque ignorara mis otros pensamientos sabía que había esa duda.  
>- Sasuke, porque no puedo pensar que esto puede ser una trampa para mí- Le dije sin pensar completamente.<br>Él me miró y asintió.  
>-Estás en tu derecho de hacerlo, eres una persona muy sensata y sé lo que estás pensando. Si quieres eliminarme porque crees que soy todavía un peligro para tu villa, adelante puedes matarme, aún tienes esa oportunidad pero solo dejaré que lo hagas tú. Cualquiera que intente hacerlo, lo mataré yo antes- Dijo con frialdad.<br>Me quedé totalmente petrificada.  
>-¿Por qué yo? Sabes que no podría hacerlo, no sería capaz y que si lo hiciera no me lo perdonaría a mí misma en mi vida. Moriría yo también contigo. -Dije afectada.<br>-Pues porque sé que tú y Naruto sois las únicas personas que me habéis buscado no para matarme, si no para que volviera con vosotros, todavía me veis como uno más, los otros no. Solo me ven como un tipo realmente peligroso. Que lo soy. La otra persona a la que mi vida está a su merced, es Naruto. - Sentenció él con la cara totalmente inexpresiva.  
>-Pero sabes que él no haría eso nunca, tampoco se lo perdonaría a sí mismo- Dije con tristeza.<br>-La verdad Sakura, eres la única persona que puedes despejar mis pensamientos, que puedes arrojar algo de luz en la oscuridad de mi camino.- Dijo Sasuke con la mirada fija en mis ojos. Sus ojos no eran los de un mentiroso, estos eran sinceros, no podían ser una fachada.  
>Rompí a llorar una vez más, entonces me maldecí a mí misma y mi poca capacidad de autocontrol en esos casos. Sasuke se acercó a mí y me abrazó, el aroma de su cuerpo y el calor de su abrazo hizo que me tranquilizara pero las lágrimas no podían parar de surgir, querían mostrar todo lo que yo había sufrido por él, las lágrimas bajaban sin cesar no podía parar, los sollozos eran demasiado sonoros para esconderlos en mí, Sasuke me abrazó más fuerte.<br>-No pasa nada, ya pasó. Ahora estoy aquí contigo.- Dijo. Y me acunó suavemente entre sus brazos.  
>-Te quiero- Logré decir entre sollozos.<br>Él puso un dedo en mis labios y me susurró al oído:  
>-Y ya sabes que yo también, vamos, tranquilízate.<br>-No, no lo sé. -Contesté como pude.  
>-Te quiero, Sakura.<br>Finalmente, llegamos a las puertas de la villa. Con miedo y con Sasuke junto a mí, pusimos un pié dentro. Los vigilantes nos miraron sorprendidos, uno saltó rápidamente delante nuestra con un kunai en la mano intentando pararnos:  
>-Sakura, ¿Este es quien…?<br>-Déjalo, va conmigo. Se lo que hago y como haga un paso en falso me lo cargaré- Dije dura, sin ningún temblor en la voz e incluso con tono amenazador.  
>El vigilante asintió un poco desconfiado, al fin dijo:<br>-Y ¿A dónde vais?  
>-Al despacho de Tsunade-sama. Debo informar.- Contesté.<br>Finalmente el vigilante asintió y nos dejó pasar.  
>Caminamos hasta el edificio de la hokage intentando pasar por desapercibidos, con suerte no encontramos a ningún Chunnin o Jounin por el camino. A estas horas ya debían saber lo ocurrido pero Naruto se había portado bien y no había informado de nada a nadie. Tan solo que estaría presionando a los demás para regresar.<br>El imponente edificio de alzaba frente de nosotros. Yo cogía fuertemente a Sasuke de la mano, no quería desconfiar de él pero yo estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.  
>Las escaleras del edificio de hacían cada vez más altas y los escalones más difíciles de subir. No podía mucho más. Los nervios acechaban y mi mente intentaba buscar una explicación coherente para Tsunade-sama.<br>Finalmente llegamos a la puerta. Toqué y entré.  
>Tsunade se encontraba concentrada en unos documentos y preguntó:<br>-Sakura, ¿Qué querías?  
>-Vengo a informar.<br>Entonces ella levantó la cabeza. Miró a Sasuke de cabeza a los pies, entonces su pensamiento hizo una conexión, procesó la información y su cejo se frunció:  
>-Creo que no hacen falta las presentaciones, Uchiha Sasuke- Sentenció ella con voz inexpresiva, casi fría.<br>-Sí, soy yo. - Contestó.  
>-No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero, se puede saber qué es esto. ¿Vuestro deber no era…? - Preguntó la hokage desconcertada.<br>- ¿Eliminarme? - Contestó Sasuke con la voz completamente normal- Ya lo sabía, vuestros hombres espantarían a cualquiera. No son nada discretos.  
>Ni los ojos ni los oídos de Tsunade daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando.<br>-Sasuke, déjame hablar a mí- Murmuré.- Tsunade, él está a mi cargo, a mi custodia por así decirlo. Y no voy a dejar que nadie lo aprisione si no soy yo.  
>-Pero Sakura, él es un criminal. Tiene pensado en destruir la villa. ¿Eso no entra en tu cabeza?- Preguntó la hokage sorprendida.<p>

Capítulo 3

Miré desafiante a la hokage.  
>-Sé el riesgo que supone tener a Sasuke en la villa pero yo me encargaré de él. Solo yo debo hacerlo- Rogué impasible.<br>Tsunade finalmente cedió aunque de mala gana. Sizune permanecía al lado de ella con cara desconcertante.  
>-Pero...-Dudó la secretaria y amiga de Tsunade.<br>-Hasta ahora Sakura ha sido de confianza y ha demostrado ser una persona lista y con buen juicio. Esta vez le dejaremos hacer las cosas a su manera pero… -Amenazó dirigiéndose más a Sasuke que a Sakura- Como esta situación se te escape de las manos más de la cuenta. Intervendremos y entonces sí que ya no tendrás nada que decir.  
>Yo asentí. Sasuke me miró y después fijó su mirada en Tsunade. Finalmente, hicimos una reverencia de despedida y dejamos el lugar.<br>Caminamos por las calles de Konoha, los niños jugaban a ser ninjas por las calles, las amas de casa se paseaban arriba y abajo con las bolsas de la compra, las chicas jóvenes que pasaban por nuestro lado cuchicheaban y reían al ver a Sasuke pasar… en fin, una aldea feliz que no sabía la bomba de relojería que albergaba a partir de ese momento. Podía explotar en cualquier momento, pero yo me encargaría de que eso no pasara.  
>Nuestros pies nos llevaron a territorio Uchiha… donde todo el clan Uchiha había vivido la esplendor de su poder hasta que Uchiha Itachi se cargase todo aquello.<br>Permanecimos quietos en la puerta de la villa Uchiha.  
>-¿De verdad quieres entrar allí?-Pregunté temerosa.<br>-Sí, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.-Contestó firmemente.  
>Me cogió firmemente de la mano y pusimos los pasos en el polvoriento territorio de los Uchiha, un territorio solitario donde Sasuke había sido el último en pisar.<br>Entramos en su antigua casa. Estaba completamente cerrada, olía a viejo, a cerrado. Para a Sasuke olía a dolor y a perdida, y ello se hacía notar en su semblante. Cada vez me apretaba más la mano y su cara intentaba ocultar lo que realmente sentía.  
>Entonces murmuró.<br>-Sakura, ¿No estoy verdaderamente solo verdad?  
>Le abracé. Él no estaba verdaderamente solo, me tenía a mí.<br>-Me tienes a mí. Todo ya pasó, Sasuke, ya no estás solo. - Le susurré cariñosamente al oído con voz consoladora.  
>Noté como se derrumbaba ante mis brazos, estos intentaron aguantar su peso. Noté como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sus sollozos casi eran audibles. Sasuke lloraba, los dos nos derrumbamos en el suelo del salón de su casa.<br>Necesitaba desahogarse, quitarse toda la pena y el dolor, quitarse los fantasmas del pasado, hacerlos desaparecer y encontrar una nueva luz.  
>Le abracé mucho más fuerte, casi podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, estos eran rápidos y estaban desbocados.<br>-Vamos cariño, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí ¿Recuerdas? -Dije.  
>Levantó su cara, se me hacía raro ver a Sasuke llorar, pero ese fue el momento. Cuando se repuso, nos levantamos y salimos de la Villa Uchiha.<br>Finalmente caminando por la calle encontré a un compañero que estaba en aquella fallida misión.  
>Este me avisó que Naruto estaba buscándolos como un loco por toda la villa y alrededores.<br>Más tarde nos lo encontramos en la parada de Ramen, tanta búsqueda le había abierto el apetito al parecer.  
>-¡Naruto! Adivina quién… - Saludé. Pero este no me dejó acabar.<br>-¡SASUKE! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¡Me tienes que contar muchas cosas!- Gritoneó Naruto impaciente.  
>-Pues porque sí, imbécil. Yo también estoy contento de verte- Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Él no era de esos que dicen lo que piensan a los cuatro vientos.<br>-¡Y yo, y yo! Ven que te invito a comer seguro que la descuidada de Sakura no te ha dado nada de comida- Dijo Naruto divertido, pero ese chiste hizo que Naruto volara por los aires a lo largo de la calle. La verdad es que en ese tema había sido lo bastante descuidada.  
>-¡Naruto, cállate imbécil!- Grité furiosa.<br>-Vaya… si le haces eso siempre acabarás por romperle algo.- Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña risa burlona.  
>-Pues siempre lo hago- Espeté.<br>Después de que Naruto se recuperara lo bastante rápido como el Ramen estuviera ya servido en la barra, comimos los tres como alguna vez habíamos hecho en los viejos tiempos. Reímos, bueno Sasuke más bien sacaba medias sonrisas., charlamos etc… más tarde Sai recibió la noticia de que Sasuke había vuelto cuando se dirigió a estar con nosotros, pero a la misma vez el sol moría en las montañas y eso significaba que debía ir a mi casa.  
>Sasuke me acompañó a casa, pero cuando ya me iba le dije sin pensar<br>-Sasuke, quédate con migo esta noche, por favor…  
>Él no se pudo resistir a permanecer una noche conmigo en vez de dormir en su fría y triste casa.<br>-Si así lo quieres pero, ¿No les importará a tus padres?- Preguntó Sasuke cauteloso.  
>-¿Ves que esta sea mi casa de cuando yo era pequeña? Ahora vivo sola, tengo 19 años. Ya era hora de independizarse - Dije divertida.<br>Miró fijamente la casa y por la cara que puso, sí que se dio cuenta que la casa era diferente.  
>-Bueno pues si tú quieres… de acuerdo.- Contestó por lo bajo.<br>Entramos a mi casa, dejé todo encima de la mesa, me descalcé, Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Dejé la cinta de Konoha encima de la mesa también. Al verla dijo:  
>-¿Quién tiene mi cinta?<br>Entonces sin contestarle me dirigí a mi dormitorio y saqué un objeto metálico de la mesilla de noche. Salí de la habitación y se la enseñé.  
>-Es esta ¿verdad? Naruto me la dio no hace mucho, quería guardarla yo… Me recordaba mucho a ti, a esa época cuando permanecíamos unidos.- Evoqué.<br>-¿Me la puedo quedar?-Preguntó.  
>-Claro, siempre ha sido tuya.- Contesté.<br>Se puso la cinta en la frente, entonces fue como si yo ya hubiera conseguido mi propósito. Me había hecho la alumna de Tsunade para no ser un estorbo, para poder encontrar a Sasuke de alguna manera, para que él se pusiera la cinta de Konoha de una vez para volver a ser el de antes.  
>-Se me hace raro llevar esta cinta otra vez- Dijo.<br>-Es normal, pero realmente estas más guapo sin la cinta- Contesté sonriendo.  
>Se quitó la cinta y con cuidado la dejó encima de la mesa.<br>-Bueno es tarde yo dormiré en el salón, duerme tú en mi habitación, Sasuke.  
>-No, no te preocupes yo dormiré en el salón. Duerme tranquila.<br>Después de discutirlo acabé durmiendo en mi cama, a la media hora cuando casi ya estaba durmiendo la puerta lentamente se abrió, unos pasos muy delicados se acercaron a mi cama, él se inclinó y suavemente me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego Sasuke se fue por donde había venido. Yo no podía sentir más alegría, todo esto parecía un sueño. No podía ser posible, sin duda, estaba pasando por uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Capítulo 4

Abrí los ojos y me dirigí hacia el comedor despacito con intención de no despertar a Sasuke que permanecía boca arriba, respirando suavemente. Eran las siete y media. Entonces me dispuse a hacer un típico desayuno japonés, estaba segura que Sasuke no había comido correctamente en mucho tiempo.  
>Rápidamente un delicioso olor se esparcía por la habitación. Este hizo que Sasuke se despertara.<br>-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo él soñoliento.  
>-Pues tu desayuno. -Dije sonriente.<br>Desayunamos sentados y callados. El me miró y preguntó:  
>-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?<br>-Hoy trabajo en el hospital y después debo estar con Tsunade. ¿Tú que harás?  
>Tardó algo en contestar.<br>-Tal vez vaya a ver a Naruto o algo…  
>Su tono era inseguro, demasiado inseguro.<br>-De acuerdo, yo me voy. Nos vemos después.  
>Con un fugaz beso en sus labios me despedí y fui hacia el trabajo. Por casualidad Tsunade estaba en el hospital.<br>-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde tienes metido a Sasuke?  
>-En mi casa. ¿Es que aún no confías en mí?<br>Ella calló e hizo una mueca. Después de acabar la jornada, me reuní con la hokage en su despacho. Ella estaba de pie, mirando hacia el infinito a través del cristal de su ventana.  
>-Sakura, sé que amas a Sasuke con todo tu ser pero esto puede ser peligroso. Ya se todo lo que hizo pero por lo que sé, Sasuke aún tiene contactos fuera de Konoha, no sé si serán amigos o enemigos pero esto puede hacer daño a Konoha y hacerte daño a ti.<br>Yo procesé la información, tal vez hubiera traicionado a alguien al venir a Konoha, tal vez tenía enemigos tan fuertes y había decidido refugiarse en una villa tan fuerte como Konoha.  
>Estaba confusa pero lo único claro era que yo amaba a Sasuke con todas mis fuerzas.<br>La idea de una amenaza externa era muy posible pero yo no quería pensar en ella, ahora no.  
>Al finalizar la jornada con Tsunade ella me sonrió y me dijo:<br>-Sakura, dile a Sasuke que si se quiere volver a integrar pude venir a verme y arreglaremos papeles.  
>Tsunade había cedido.<br>-¡Muchísimas gracias, Hokage-sama!  
>Feliz llegué a casa con intención de darle la noticia a Sasuke. Él estaba en casa, Naruto también estaba allí entonces comenté la noticia.<br>Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.  
>-¡¿De verdad que ha dicho eso la vieja Tsunade?<br>-Sí, ha dicho eso.  
>-¡Sakura saca el sake, esto hay que celebrarlo!- Dijo Naruto.<br>A regañadientes saqué el sake. Sasuke permanecía callado pero su expresión era alegre, por fin volvía a ser un shinobi de Konoha.  
>-Iré lo más antes posible, pero creo que antes tengo que arreglar una cosa.-Dijo Sasuke.<br>-¿El qué?- Pregunté muy interesada.  
>-Nada sin importancia- Contestó el con una sutil sonrisa.<br>Naruto ya se había animado con el sake.  
>-¡Venga Sakura no es importante! Bebe y tú también Sasuke, estas muy serio.<br>Sasuke rechazó la bebida amablemente, yo tan solo le dí un sorbo. Temí volverme como Tsunade en ese aspecto.  
>Pasaron las horas entre risas y recordando viejos tiempos pero la idea que Tsunade había soltado aquella tarde me rondaba por la cabeza sin saber por qué. ¿Y si Sasuke aún tenía enemigos fuera? ¿Y si se volvía a ir? No, no podía ser posible. Entonces decidí hacerme el segundo y último sorbo de sake de la noche.<p>

**Capitulo 5 Fuego **  
>Era noche cerrada, sobre las doce, Naruto ya sobrio se dirigió hacia su casa. Sasuke se disponía a irse a la suya.<p>

-¿Sasuke, a dónde vas?-Pregunté.

-A mi casa, has sido muy hospitalaria con migo pero yo también tengo una casa.- Dijo agradecido.

-Sí, pero para mi este es tu hogar. No me importa que te quedes aquí para siempre. Siempre mi casa será tu casa.- Dije triste, evitando de todas las formas posibles de que se fuera.

-Si insistes, me quedaré contigo.

Asentí feliz. Realmente sabía que quería que de dijera eso. Me dirigí hacia él le agarré y le besé lentamente, él me correspondió y poco a poco, nuestros besos se volvieron más salvajes, nuestras lenguas luchaban, él me acariciaba mi pelo y con la otra mano recorría toda mi espalda. Mis manos actuaban solas. Tocaban el suave pelo negro de Sasuke, palpaban su fuerte y musculosa espalda. Aquello se me estaba yendo de las manos pero me daba exactamente igual.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, escalofríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía fuera de control.

Los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a bajar por el cuello y recorrerlo a pequeños mordiscos. Pequeños gemidos salían de mi garganta. Sasuke cada vez me atraía más, sus ojos magnéticos, su boca, su torso medio descubierto por su atuendo blanco. Mis manos exploraron su cuerpo. Este era firme y bien esculpido y también emanaba mucho calor, como el mío.

Le bajé la parte de arriba, mis manos bajaron hacia su trasero, mis labios besaron la marca del sello maldito, que lo hacia muy sexy, y besaron también su oreja. Entonces noté como él se estremeció.

Sus manos guiadas tan solo por la pasión me bajaron lentamente la cremallera de mi camiseta, dejando al descubierto mi sujetador rosa pálido.

La camiseta cayó al suelo.

Él paró.

-¿Estás segura que quier-

-Eso no se pregunta- Le corté.

Entonces me cogió con sus brazos fuertes y me llevó hacia mi habitación. Yo me quité las botas y me tumbé en la cama, él vino hacia a mí. Él encima de mi comenzó a besarme, a tocarme suavemente el pecho, este se endureció mientras mi cuerpo experimentaba unas sensaciones muy extrañas pero placenteras.

Yo, que aún quería más, le desaté certeramente la cuerda morada que sujetaba sus pantalones y demás. Estos cayeron gracias a que mi mano los empujó suavemente hacia abajo. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente.

Camiseta, pantalones, zapatillas, todo acabó en el suelo, tan solo le quedaba unos apretados bóxers negros. Yo aun llevaba mi falda y mis pantalones pero sabía que pronto me despojaría de ellos y así fue.

Sasuke bajó su mano suavemente por mis caderas hasta llegar hasta la hebilla de mi falda. Hábilmente desabrochó y me la quitó. Su mano traviesa subió desde la parte interior de mi pierna hasta la goma del pantalón. Cada vez que subía más, más fuego albergaba mi cuerpo. Los besos salvajes continuaban y continuaban, mi mano temblorosa recorría todo el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras que él suavemente me bajaba el pantalón negro quedándome con unas simples braguitas rosas.

Allí estábamos los dos, medio desnudos, con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana iluminándonos. Sasuke me besó el hueco de la clavícula y continuó más abajo hasta llegar a mis pechos. Me desabrochó el sujetador y comenzó a saborear mis pechos mientras su mano derecha iba peligrosamente bajando hacia mi intimidad, llegó hasta la goma de las braguitas por la parte interior de mi pierna. Noté como sus dedos se adentraron y como suavemente exploraba mi húmeda entrepierna. Descargas eléctricas recorrían mis extremidades mientras me acariciaba y introducía sus dedos en mi. Gemidos más notables salían de mi pecho, ansiosos por expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente él me despojó de la única barrera que había entre él y yo. Yo, desnuda ante él me incorporé y bajé suavemente hasta su ombligo entonces con ayuda de mis dientes y de mis manos le quité sus bóxers.

Entonces se liberó y su masculinidad finalmente se irguió ante mi. Dada mi inexperiencia no sabía bien que hacer aunque tampoco me quedé en blanco. Sasuke se tumbó y yo me recosté mientras le besaba y masajeaba su miembro. Pequeños ronroneos salían del pecho de Sasuke, su cara lo decía todo hasta que me atrajo hacia si y me susurró al oído:

-Ya no puedo aguantar más.

Entonces rápidamente se puso un preservativo y me puse bajo de él. Él suavemente abrió mis piernas y se acercó a mi. Su cuerpo cálido se juntó con el mío entonces noté como él se introducía en mi, como nos volvíamos uno.

Con cuidado empujó hacia dentro intentando romper aquella barrera llamada virginidad. Un ligero dolor, una pequeña punzada me dividió en dos haciendo que una pequeña y débil lágrima mezcla del dolor y de la felicidad resbalara por mi mejilla.

Sasuke se percató de ello.

-¿Estas bien? quieres que…

-No, así esta bien, continua- Pude decir.

Los torpes movimientos de Sasuke evidenciaban que yo había sido la primera. Pero finalmente nos acoplamos perfectamente, nuestros movimientos iban coordinados y nuestros corazones acompasados. El dolor se convirtió de repente en una sensación de placer infinito, las embestidas de Sasuke cada vez eran más fuertes y más certeras. Mi cuerpo pedía más y más fuerte. Fuertes gemidos inundaron la habitación, lo que sentía era tan grande que no cabía en mi pecho.

Mas fuerte, más rápido, la expresión de Sasuke expresaba placer, nuestros gemidos se confundían en uno solo, estábamos en nuestro punto álgido. Poco a poco el ritmo fue disminuyendo hasta que Sasuke se retiró de mi. Su expresión era de satisfacción, al igual que la mía.

-Me alegro mucho que ti hayas sido la primera- Dijo.

-Y la única.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí, la única.- Contestó.

Entonces los dos, desnudos y tumbados en la cama con el suave aire fresco que invadía la habitación dormimos, el uno abrazado al otro. Nos dormimos esperando el nuevo día.

**Cap 6 HUIDA**

Me desperté tranquilamente y giré mi cara soñolienta hacia Sasuke, pero lo que vi solo fue su silueta marcada en las sábanas.  
>No quería temerme lo peor, quería pensar que solo se había ido a su casa, o a dar un paseo por la villa, pero algo me decía que no era así.<p>

Me vestí lo más rápido posible y pensé lo que debía hacer, rechacé la idea de avisar a la Hokage por que si no pensaría que Sasuke estaba haciendo algo contra Konoha. Entonces decidí hablar con la persona con la que más confiaba, Naruto.

Lo fui a buscar a su casa. Era pronto así que él estaba durmiendo, pero al cabo de un rato me abrió la puerta con el pijama y el gorro de dormir puestos.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?- Preguntó, soñoliento.

-Ha ocurrido algo horrible, Sasuke ha huido.- Contesté nerviosa.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente y sin decir nada entró hacia dentro y al cabo de unos minutos salió preparado para lo que fuera.

-Entonces a que esperamos, vamos a buscar a Sasuke.- Dijo Naruto.

Asentí. Nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia la salida de Konoha, los vigilantes permanecían inconscientes en su puesto, Sasuke había pasado por aquí. No nos detuvimos, si no que avanzamos más velozmente intentando encontrar algún indicio que nos llevara hacia Sasuke.

Todo estaba increiblemente silencioso, solo se escuchaba el rumor de las hojas mecidas por el suave viento. No muy lejos, un ruido anormal retumbaba entre los árboles. Esa era la pista.

Mi mirada y la de Naruto conectaron. Volvíamos a la operación Traer a Sasuke de vuelta. El ruido cada vez estaba más cerca, la presión se me hacía insoportable, necesitábamos un plan y no teníamos ninguno.

-Naruto, tienes algo en especial pensado. No podemos aparecer sin más.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No, no tengo ningún plan. Ya sabes, el estilo Uzumaki Naruto, aparecer inesperadamente, luchar y ganar.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Su actitud me puso realmente furiosa, pero me contuve y lo más relajada que pude contesté:

-No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de desorganizado como siempre.

-Sí, pero este desorganizado se convertirá en el próximo Hokage.- Contestó con una sonrisa.

Siempre con la misma cantinela, pero la verdad es que si que consiguió su sueño.

-Visto que no tenemos ningún plan y que solo somos dos personas, voto por que salgas a tantear el terreno, si Sasuke colabora contigo mejor, si se niega a aceptar tu ayuda no le hagas caso, ataca al enemigo. Y si...-Tragué saliva- Si ves que va en tu contra huiremos hacia la villa y pediremos ayuda. Yo en todos los casos permaneceré en la retaguardia por si os pasa algo a ambos, si viera que las cosas andan mal o ves que necesitas ayuda hazme una señal.

Naruto asintió. Nos adelantamos un poco más, entonces pudimos ver que estaba pasando. Estaba Sasuke de pie, no parecía malherido pero si que presentaba signos de haber luchado, el otro individuo era desconocido para mí. Era alto y llevaba una capa de Akatsuki. Tenía una máscara naranja con un solo agujero donde solo se le podía ver un ojo. Este era rojo, era el sharingan. Él era un Uchiha. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todos los Uchihas menos Sasuke habían muerto. ¿Quién podía ser? y ¿Por qué luchaba contra Sasuke?

-Naruto, no se si te habrás dado cuenta que aquel tipo tiene el Sharingan.- Advertí

Él asintió y entró en el campo de batalla, el tipo extraño de la mascara lo miró largo rato, Sasuke lo único que dijo fue:

-Vete, aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

-Sasuke, sabes que no me voy a ir.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no le mires al ojo, solo te digo eso.-Advirtió

El sharingan de Sasuke cambió. Se convirtió en algo más avanzado, el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Conozco todos tus ataques y todos tus secretos, Sasuke-kun. No vas a poder ganarme ni tu amigo el jinchuriki tampoco.- Dijo el extraño.

Naruto se molestó al ver que el desconocido sabía de su naturaleza, aunque no era de extrañar ya que era un Akatsuki.

-¡Pues el jinchuriki te va a hacer picadillo, por bocazas.

A ver si por bocazas, iba a ser él quien iba a morder el polvo, pensé.

Naruto era quien se empeñaba a atacarle de frente, pero aquel hombre era tan rápido que le dio con el codo en la columna y un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que Naruto sangrara por la boca. Gracias a dios, Naruto podía moverse, el golpe de la espalda no le había afectado en absoluto.

Mientras, Sasuke miraba, pensativo, estaba maquinando un ataque, pero aquel tipo era tan fuerte que no sabía como combatirlo. Naruto ya se había cansado y puso en marcha su ejercito de Kage Bunshins, pero era inutil, aquel hombre al llevar el Sharingan adivinaba donde estaba el verdadero Naruto.

Sasuke, cansado de ver como trataba a Naruto como un muñeco de trapo, sacó su espada y se dispuso a intentar travesar al otro Uchiha con ella. Bajé a ver a Naruto, estaba malherido pero como de costumbre sus heridas sanaban rápido con la ayuda del Kyubi aun así le sané completamente las heridas que afortunadamente solo eran superficiales.

Sasuke luchaba con aquella espada, veloz y casi imperceptible para la vista, pero el otro hombre la esquivaba hábilmente sin recibir ni un rasguño. Sasuke, al ver que no conseguía ningún resultado, hizo el chidori y a través de la espada consiguió dañar al extraño, pero no lo suficiente para que no pudiera luchar. Naruto se volvió a incorporar a la lucha pero el otro hombre incansable lanzaba unos ataques duros que ninguno de los dos podía parar, yo tampoco podía hacer nada, hacía más trabajo fuera que dentro de la pelea.

Naruto permanecía maltrecho en tierra, Sasuke cayó a manos de su enemigo, éste lanzó la espada de Sasuke lejos de él. Y entonces dijo:

-Huiste de mi, para unirte con estos, no te lo voy a perdonar, Te mataré, aunque sea lo único que haga.

Sasuke consiguió contestar:

-Se que querías de mi, lo siento, pero a mi no me utiliza nadie.

-Es lo que hay chico, pero antes de que reveles cosas de mi que me puedan perjudicar, morirás.-Contestó con voz estremecedora.

Sasuke quedó en trance, una técnica ilusoria, pero esta no era una técnica normal, era algo que solo se podía hacer con el sharingan. Un grito desgarrador salió por la garganta de Sasuke.

Me dispuse a atacar pero algo me cogió del hombro, me giré, era Sai. Y detrás venia Kakashi, el capitán Yamato, Sikamaru y más shinobis que no reconocí en aquel momento.

-¿Pero como...?-Pregunté sorprendida.

Entonces Pakkun apareció de entre la gente. Y dijo

-No hay manera de perderos, dejáis demasiado rastro.

Entonces informé de la situación y de las características del enemigo. Kakashi, se adelantó:

-Se lo que le está pasando ahora mismo a Sasuke, está dentro del mundo de ese hombre, lo tiene completamente a su merced. Hay que romper esa ilusión desde fuera, y por encima de todo,-dijo mirando a sus compañeros- no le miréis a los ojos, sería muy peligroso si os intenta introducir en su ilusión. Moriríais.

Sikamaru se dispuso a atrapar al hombre de la máscara con su KageMane. Kakashi se adelantó hacia el enemigo con el raikiri, Sasuke volvió a gritar y escupió algo de sangre por la boca. El hombre al darse cuenta del ataque de Kakashi intentó moverse pero el kagemane lo retenía, sin más remedio, deshizo la ilusión haciendo que Sasuke saliera de aquel trance. La fuerza que aquel hombre hizo que el kagemane perdiera fuerza y pudo desviarse un poco y evitar que le diera el raikiri.

-¡Sakura! Llévate a Naruto y a Sasuke a konoha. Sasuke está inconsciente.

Me llevé a aquellos dos a cuestas, un poco lejos de allí le practiqué los primeros auxilios a Sasuke, miré si alguno de sus órganos vitales estaban dañados. Milagrosamente no lo estaban, pero su pulso era lento y aveces irregular. Curé todas sus heridas menos una de gran envergadura que no podía cerrar del todo, se encontraba en el lado derecho del pecho, como si algo le hubiera atravesado, pude cortarle la hemorragia, pero necesitaba ir al hospital de inmediato. Luego me puse con Naruto, él estaba mucho mejor que Sasuke y se incorporó enseguida. Me cargué a Sasuke a mi espalda, y corrimos hacia la villa.

**Cap 7 RECUPERACION .final.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró hacia todos los lados, se intentó incorporar pero hizo una mueca de dolor.  
>-Sasuke ¿Cómo te encuentras?<p>

-¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?-Preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-El hombre contra el que luchaste te hirió de gravedad dentro de su ilusión, una arma punzante te atravesó el pectoral derecho haciendo que perdieras una cantidad de sangre severa, te hemos tenido que hacer una transfusión. Además tenias gran cantidad de contusiones por todo el cuerpo- Dije recitando de carrerilla el parte médico que había realizado yo misma.

Él se miró, estaba lleno de vendas. Miró a su izquierda, allí también estaba Naruto, como de costumbre lleno de vendas y durmiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Madara?-Me preguntó.

Supuse que se refería al desconocido, pero de todas formas quería saber más de él y su relación con Sasuke.

-¿Y quien es ese tal Madara?-Pregunté.

-Uchiha Madara es el único miembro del clan Uchiha, aparte de yo, que queda. Después de matar a Orochimaru, matar a mi hermano, unirme a Akatsuki, crear el grupo Taka, me fui de Taka y me uní a Madara pero entonces sabía que éste solo quería que me uniera a el para utilizarme. Desde que me fui de Konoha he estado pensando en vosotros, pero no fue hasta hace mucho cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba algo y por eso decidí volver.

-Ahora tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte...Tus nuevos poderes como los conseguiste...

-Sí, adquirí nuevas habilidades, como el Mangekyo Sharingan pero este me esta resultando un gran problema, el abuso de esta técnica causa ceguera, y mi vista comienza a estar borrosa.

-Puedo mirarte como va tu vista y a ver si puedo hacer algo con ella, pero como debes saber, las técnicas más poderosas son las que más perjudican al ejecutor y eso Naruto lo sabe bien. A sí que intenta utilizarla lo menos posible.

Sasuke asintió y sonrió, puse mis manos encima de sus ojos, noté como la retina estaba algo dañada, la regeneré, por suerte el mal no había degenerado demasiado.

-No podrás utilizar el sharingan en una semana, tus ojos necesitan descansar, y tu cuerpo también esa técnica cansa mucho el cuerpo.

-Me alegro de poder estar contigo, Sakura, si no yo ya no sabría donde estaría.

Le sonreí y le besé en la frente suavemente. Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró, era la mismísima Hokage. Naruto se despertó en el acto cuando escuchó su voz.

-Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, tengo que comunicaros que el enemigo Uchiha Madara ha sido eliminado. No ha habido ninguna baja solo algunos heridos que se encuentran en este momento bajo atención médica. No debeis preocuparos. Por otra parte decirte, Sasuke, que has demostrado la fidelidad que le debes a Konoha y por ello ya no constas como ninja renegado en ningún informe.

-Muchas gracias , Hokage-sama.-Contestó Sasuke.

···

-Sakura, tengo una misión muy importante no volveré hasta dentro de tres días, cuida de Naruto.-Dijo Sasuke.

Se puso su uniforme de AMBU, le dio un beso al pequeño Naruto, que estaba en mis brazos, en la frente y luego me dio un beso a mi en los labios.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Sasuke.

-Lo tendré.-Dijo sonriendo y salió por la puerta.

Ya hacía siete años de la vuelta de Sasuke a Konoha, después de la muerte de Madara, todo volvió a la normalidad, Sasuke gracias a su talento y su poder, se convirtió en un miembro del AMBU en algo más de un año. Nuestra relación se estrechó cada vez más hasta que nació el pequeño Naruto. Un bebé que ahora tenía dos meses, con el pelo negro como su padre y los ojos verdes y brillantes como yo, lo llamamos Naruto en honor a nuestro compañero que después de mucha perseverancia, se convirtió en Hokage.

Mi vida había cambiado totalmente durante esos años. Ahora volvía a ser feliz


End file.
